


1,000 Ways to Die

by Smallbell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Missing Scene, Nightmares, Post Episode: s02e01 New Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallbell/pseuds/Smallbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a nightmare after the events of New Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,000 Ways to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Most people focus on the kiss between Rose and the Doctor in New Earth. No one mentions that Cassandra tried to kill the Doctor while in Rose's body.

1,000 Ways to Die

 

Rose was banging her fists against a brick wall, screaming at the top of her lungs. She could see out. See her body moving, but having no control over anything. She sees Chip place the Doctor in an empty tank and close the door.   
“A few minutes until the Doctor is gone for good.” She hears her own slightly warped voice say.   
Rose tries harder to break through. There must be something she can do. She has to save the Doctor! She tries for all she is worth, but nothing happens. She can hear Cassandra taunting the doctor. 1,000 diseases. 1,000 ways to die. He only has a few minutes. “NO!” Rose screams, but no one can hear her. 

 

A scream rings through the TARDIS and the doctor is running almost before his mind registers where the sound is coming from. The hallways fly past and he pulls the door open to Rose’s room. Rose is in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs, her fists beating every direction. “NO!! NO!! NO!!”   
The Doctor is across the room in a moment, grabbing one of Rose’s wrists in his hand. “Wake up Rose!” He shouts, as he places his free hand on the side of her face. Rose thrashes about as the Doctor tries to get through to her. “ROSE! WAKE UP!”   
She gasps and opens her eyes. Upon seeing the doctor she bursts into tears and pulls him into a tight hug. Ragged sobs rake through her body as she holds onto the doctor. “Shh now,” He whispers into her ear as he pats her on back. “It was just a nightmare. You’re alright.”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Now now, there is nothing for you to be sorry for.” He says.   
“She… She…” Rose gasps before starting to sob again.   
“You’re safe now. How about I get you a soothing cup of tea.” The doctor says, trying to pull away. Only for Rose to pull him tighter than before. “Or not…”   
He sits there holding Rose for a moment longer before trying to speak again. “You know Rose, you’re making it hard for me to breath.”   
Rose lets out a weak laugh and lets the doctor out of her vice like hug. “Now that’s better. How about we go down to the galley and I’ll make some tea and we can talk eh?”   
Rose nods and sniffs as the Doctor stands up and reaches over for her dressing gown. He helps her put it on and wraps his arm around her as he leads her down the hall into the galley. He sets her down at the table and goes over to the counter, where two cups of steaming tea are waiting next to the kettle. The Doctor silently thanks the TARDIS as he brings them over to the table.   
“You wanna talk about it?” He asks setting the mug in front of Rose and sitting down next to her.   
Rose takes a sip of tea and a few deep breaths before she begins. “I’m sorry.”  
“No need to be sorry. I was still awake. Besides I don’t mind coming to your rescue, even if it is only from a nightmare.”  
Rose shakes her head. “That’s not what I mean. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her.”   
The Doctor’s brow scrunches up in confusion. “Stop who?”   
“Cassandra….” Rose takes a deep breath before she continues. “She put you in that…. That… She was going to kill you.” The tears start to flow again and the Doctor rubs his hand up and down Rose’s back.   
“Oh that! Rose, there is nothing you could have done. The phycograph stopped you from having any control. Even when she was inside me I had no control of my actions. Trust me none of that was your fault.”  
“I saw her putting you in there. She was just going to let you die. Die so horribly.”   
The Doctor pulls Rose into a hug. “Sh… sh… You think I wouldn’t have gotten out on my own. I still had my sonic screwdriver. I could have gotten out. I was just waiting for the right moment. I would have been fine, even if she hadn’t opened the door. You needn’t worry about that. I’m the Doctor! You think that someone like Cassandra could kill me? HA! I’ll have you know I save the universe on a semi-regular basis.”  
Rose laughs, and pushes away from the Doctor. “And you’re so modest about it too.”   
“It’s true!” he protests. “Why I fact I remember a time when I was trapped…..”   
The Doctor continues his story while Rose sips her tea, just enjoying the sound of his voice. One thing is for sure he sure can talk. Sometimes it is even hard to get a word in edgewise, but tonight Rose doesn’t mind one bit. Listening to his story of adventure and nearly escaping death fills her mind and keeps her dismal thoughts at bay. For a few terrible minutes she thought that she was going to lose him, again. She had just gotten use to the fact that this Doctor is basically the same person she knew before. Then to watch as someone tries to take him away again, and to be completely helpless. It was almost too much to bare.   
Rose pillows her head in her arms on the table and starts to drift off while listening to the Doctor’s story, as he starts to pace about the galley. When the Doctor makes it back to the table, his hands making motions to describe the vicious alien he glances down to see that Rose has fallen back asleep. He sighs and smiles down at his sweet pink and yellow companion.   
“I guess the sedatives in the tea finally worked.” He whispers as he picks her up to take her back to bed. As he is tucking the covers back around her he kisses her forehead. “Tomorrow we’ll go someplace fun. Maybe a concert in the 1970’s?”   
With that said the Doctor tiptoes out letting Rose sleep.


End file.
